A Single Tear Drop
by BerserkerRageX-Girl
Summary: AU. Logan's daughter has just recieved some devasting news, her father is dead. Not excepting this without proof, Logan's 12 year old goes to get answers for herself. Please R


Disclaimer: The X-Men don't belong to me at all...however Saila does.  
A/N: This is an AU that I felt like writing because I was bored, tired of old story lines and needed something new to work with. So Logan has a daughter, deal with it.  
---------------  
  
A Single Tear Drop  
  
---------------  
  
The rain poured down, the rumbling thunder shook the entire house and made Saila cringe. She hugged her knees close to her chest and sat on the floor with her back against the cracked wooden door.  
  
Saila was twelve years old and had just received a phone call that her father had died in a fire just hours ago. The police officer on the other end had told her that the bar he worked at had been struck by lightening this evening and caught fire. Few people had escaped and her father, Logan, wasn't one of them.  
  
All she could remember was the devastation and shock. Saila had hung up the phone, slowly and feebly, before the officer could even finish talking to her. Her mother, Jean, had died after she was born, and her Dad was the only one she had left.  
  
---------------  
  
Saila stayed by the door, silently rocking back and forth while still holding her knees close to her. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she looked across the room at the mantle. There was a picture of her when she was five years old, she was being held in her father's arms and tugging at his sideburns. Saila let out a strangled laugh at the happy memory. She choked back her tears and pushed herself up off the floor.  
  
Saila's lip quivered but she was determined not to cry anymore. The bar was only a few blocks from their apartment, she could go down there and look for her Dad herself. She was bullheaded just like her father. Saila needed to know for sure, but she couldn't immediately give up hope. She needed her Dad too much to let go now.  
  
Saila raced out the door and ran down the sidewalk towards the bar, despite the pouring rain, lightning, and deafening thunder.  
  
---------------  
  
There were firetrucks all around the bar, the fire had gone out but they were still searching for bodies. The whole building was a charred pile of broken up wood pieces and ashes.  
  
Saila's heart leaped to her throat when she saw what was left of her Dad's work place. She closed her eyes tightly so she wouldn't cry. "I have to find him. He'd survive, I know he would." Saila kept telling herself that, over and over in her head as she looked for an area where she could sneak past the firemen and rescue workers.  
  
As Saila tried to sneakily make her way around an ambulance, she noticed a covered up gourney inside the truck. She had to go look, if she didn't, she'd never know if her Dad was lying there or not.   
  
She looked around quickly, but everyone was too busy to notice Saila's small form climbing into the ambulance. Inside the truck the first thing that hit her was the smells. It smelled like smoke, a tangy rubbery smell which could only be described as burnt flesh, hospital, and the musty, unearthly scent of death. She was nervous as hell and felt as though she could puke at any moment. Saila gripped the sheet on the gourney gently, and slightly lifted it to see the face beneath. She held her breath, eyes closed at first, then squinted...it wasn't him. It wasn't Logan. Saila hastily covered the burnt corpse and raced back out into the rain, away from the ambulance.  
  
---------------  
  
After about an hour of searching by herself, Saila didn't know what else to do. She hadn't seen her father's body, not a piece of his clothes, nothing. Tears began pouring down her cheeks and the only thing that came to her mind was to run home.   
  
---------------  
  
Saila noticed a police car parked just outside the apartment. She wondered if it was the man she had spoken to on the phone. Perhaps he came to tell her they couldn't find her father's body or something. Whatever it was, she didn't want to find out.  
  
Saila stumbled up the steps to her apartment. She burst in the door and crumpled to the floor on her knees. She was soaking wet from the rain outside and the water dripped onto the old wooden floor. She covered her ears with her hands and closed her eyes, head pressed down against the floor. The thunder outside was loud and booming, Saila didn't want to hear it anymore. For the first time in her life, she felt that she was truly alone in the world.  
  
"Sai?..."  
  
A muffled, growly voice rumbled in Saila's ears. Was she imagining this? That voice...it was so familiar..."Dad?!" She screeched through tears, slowly looking up and praying that she wasn't hallucinating.  
  
Infront of Saila, Logan stood. He was dirty and had some burns and cuts here and there, but he was alive, her Dad was alive.  
  
Logan tiredly bent down and embraced his daughter in a comforting hug.   
  
Saila held onto her Dad with a death grip. She buried her face into his chest, her ear against his heart so she could hear it beating. She had to make sure he was alive, that this was all real. "Daddy, they...they said you were....dead!"   
  
Logan gently brushed a hand through his daughter's rain soaked hair. "I know darlin', they thought I was, but I knew I hadta get back to you somehow."  
  
Saila continued to cry, held in her father's arms on the cold floor. She couldn't imagine feeling anything better than what she was feeling right now. Despite the fact that Saila was incredibly happy her father was alive, she continued to cry. It was like a dam had burst and there was no stopping it.  
  
Logan leaned down, kissing Saila's forehead, trying to comfort his daughter. "It's okay baby, it's okay. Don't cry darlin', I'm here and I ain't goin' anywhere."  
  
Saila looked up into her Dad's steel blue eyes, with bright green ones of her own. A single tear drop started trailing down her face, and Logan softly reached up and brushed it away. Saila sniffled. "It's okay Daddy, I'm crying because I'm happy."  
  
---------------  
  
*end* 


End file.
